Power Boy (New Earth)
Although he only got a brief glimpse of Kara before she was rescued by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, Power Boy got obsessed with the young Kryptonian, to the point he was unable to eat or sleep. His obsession eventually led him to leave Apokolips. Teen Titans After Superboy's tragic death at Superboy-Prime's hands, the Teen Titans looked to bolster their ranks, so they asked Power Boy and fellow Apokoliptian Little Barda to join the team. However, when the Teen Titans met Lex Luthor's new Infinity Inc. superhero team, their "team-up" resulted in the tragic death of Infinity team member, Trajectory. At Eliza's funeral, Hotspot, Little Barda and Power Boy all quit the Teen Titans, taking off for parts unknown. Supergirl Shortly after, Power Boy started to follow Supergirl across the universe, observing her from far away and plastering his house's walls with pictures taken from her without her knowledge. Finally, when Supergirl was gravely wounded during a battle against meta-human pirates, Power Boy intervened to defeat her assailants and introduce himself. Since that point on, Power Boy looked for excuses to drop by Supergirl's apartment and hang out with her. Supergirl seemed to find him charming, but Power Boy quickly showed he got jealous and possessive whenever she wasn't around. When Kara postponed a make-out session to visit a male friend in the hospital, Power Boy beat Supergirl unconscious, dragged her to his place, put her in power-dampening shackles and dumped her on his bed. When she came around, Power Boy revealed he was from Apokolips, had been folllowing her around for months, and he looked forward to take care of her because she needed someone to fix her. He was sorry for hitting her, but he argued it was her own blame for not listening to him. Supergirl broke the shackles, beat him to the ground and dumped his house on his head. Power Boy used a Father Box to teleport himself off world, but Supergirl caught up with him right when Power Boy was mumbling he wasn't done with stalking her. Supergirl hit him, declared she'd break every bone in his body if he came near from her again, and crushed his Father Box. Power Boy would later send Supergirl flowers and a note explaining he forgave her and wanted to work their relationship out, but he'd never see her again. Teen Titans East After their breakup, Power Boy still kept his bedroom wallpapered with Supergirl's pictures. Cyborg selected Power Boy to be a new member of the Teen Titans East despite knowing about his run-in with Supergirl. The night before his first meeting with the new team, he had a one night stand with Hawk. Power boy got Hawk dress up as Supergirl, much to her disgust, and failed to recognize Hawk the next morning. During the team's first training session Power Boy was badly burned and impaled through the chest by a large tree branch at the hands of an unknown attacker. | Powers = * : Due to being born on Apokolips and enhanced by Darkseid, Powerboy is stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens and most regular Apokoliptians. ** *** : Feeling the emotions of others around him he gains abilities depending on the emotion. He's unleashed bolts of red lightning when absorbing anger and surrounded himself with pink lightning when absorbing romantic/lustful feelings. *** : Absorbing other emotions allows him to create constructs that don't seem to have a limit. He's been seen creating giant hands and protective shields. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Power Boy's emphatic powers can cause him to absorb negative emotions and lose control becoming violent. | Equipment = * Father Box: (an Apokoliptian version of the Mother Box) that could communicate telepathically with him, heal his injuries, manipulate his life-force to sustain him past fatal wounds, create a hush-tube to teleport across great distances, and do many other things. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Powerboy has a pug dog named Kirby, which is analogous to Supergirl and Power Girl's cat Streaky. It's named after Jack Kirby, the creator of the Fourth World. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl's Love Interests